Return to the Ninja World
by Aeris Leonheart
Summary: NarutoKingdomHearts Crossover Sequel to The World of Ninjas. Sora and friends returns to the Naruto world for another adventure. But they may has some trouble from the allaince between Orginazation XIII and Orochimaru. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

On a moonlight night in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a Sand Village Ninja by the name of Gaara sat on top of a roof.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he heard a voice asked him. He looked down to see Dosu, a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Sound. "I was hoping I could kill you in your sleep, so that I could fight Sasuke Uchiha."

"Coming here was mistake…" said Gaara."…and it will be your final mistake."

"Oh I'm so scared" said Dosu in mock frightened voice. But in the next minute he ended up having a good reason to be scared. His eyes widened in horror as Gaara turned into some sort of creature.

About a minute later, Dosu's screams echoed though the night.

From a distance, Baki, Gaara's sensei, Kabuto, a Sound Village spy posing as a Leaf Village Ninja, and a mysterious man in a black cloak watched from a distance as Gaara killed Dosu.

"So he's the Sand Village trump card" said Kabuto.

"Interesting" said the cloaked man.

"I apologize for Gaara killing one ninja" Baki said to Kabuto.

"It's alright" said Kabuto. "As long as the Sand Village keeps their end of the bargain."

"Don't worry, we don't plan on backing out of the invasion" said Baki.

"What about you?" Kabuto asked the cloaked man.

"Don't worry I assure you that Organization XIII will keep their end of the bargain" said the cloak man. "Oh and by the way, we seem to have a quest."

At the moment, Hayate, a Leaf Village Ninja, realized that they knew he was spying on them. From what he heard, he knew he had to hurry and warn the Hokage.

"Don't worry, I take of our spy" said Kabuto.

"No let me do it" said the cloaked man. "To show Organization XIII's good will in our agreement." Then he disappeared in a shroud of darkness.

As Hayate ran and jumped from roof to roof, he stopped in surprise when the cloak appeared in front of him out of a shroud of darkness that appeared out of no where.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to interfere" said the cloaked man. The next thing Hayate knew, he was surrounded by different kinds of Heartless. Hayate began striking down the Heartless one by one. But for everyone he killed, he seemed liked some more would be summoned up. Hayate figured his best chance was to go for the cloaked man. But he couldn't reach the cloaked man. The Heartless were over powering Hayate. They were soon piled on top of him and he couldn't get out. Then he felt strange as he felt a Heartless reached into him and began to remove his heart.

**xxxxxxxx**

As Sora, Donald, and Goofy brought their Gummi ship in for a landing, they were excited about the prospect of seeing Naruto and his team again. They also hoped they could find the item they need that would open a path that would lead them closer to the lair of Organization XIII. But what Sora hoped the most was that they could find some trace of Riku. So far they had met up with King Mickey at Hallow Bastion, but there was still no sign of Riku.

As the trio entered the Hidden Leaf Village, it looked like some sort of festival was going on.

"Whoa/Wow" were their reactions as they walked around and saw all the lights of the festival and all there was to do. It made them want to stop and have some fun. Then they spotted what looked a ramen stand, so they decided to get something to eat, since they were feeling kind of hungry. As soon as they went over to the ramen stand, they spotted a familiar ninja team.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi!" Sora called to Team 7. The team looked over to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" said Naruto excitedly at the sight of his new friends that he made back during the mission to the Land of Waves.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted them.

"It's good to see you guys again" said Sakura.

Sasuke just smirked.

"What have you guys been up to?" Sora asked. "Did Tazuna finish his bridge?"

"Yes, and Tazuna and his family are fine" answered Kakashi.

"That's good to know" said Sora.

"Sasuke and I are in the finals for the Chunin Exams" Naruto said in excitement.

"What are these Chew-nin Exams?" asked Goofy.

Then Kakashi explained to them how in this world, ninja are divided into ranks and in order advance in rank, a ninja must take exams and meet certain requirement. He also explained how the Chunin exams worked. The team had passed the first two parts of the exam, but unlike Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura didn't make it pass the preliminaries.

"I'm sure you'll get it next time Sakura" said Goofy to reassure the pink-haired girl.

So then Sora, Donald, and Goofy decided that they could stay to watch the third part of the exam to cheer Naruto and Sasuke on. They figured that maybe it wouldn't hurt to stop and have a little fun. So Naruto invited them to stay the fight at his place and the stay the night at his apartment so they could all go to the tournament together tomorrow. The trio took Naruto up on his offer. But little did they know there was a great evil working behind scenes of what they thought would be a good time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Oh, I forgot to mention that I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts II.

**Chapter 2**

As the morning rays of the sun hit Naruto's face, he sleepily opened his eyes and wondered what time it was. He looked over at the clock and freaked out. "Oh no!"

His shouting woke up Sora and Donald, who along with Goofy were sleeping on the floor with sleeping bags. But despite Naruto's shouting, Goofy was still sleeping soundly.

"What's all the ruckus?" asked a sleepy Donald.

"What's wrong?" asked Sora yawning.

"We have hurry or I'm gonna be late!" exclaimed Naruto as he hurried to put on his orange and blue outfit.

"Goofy wake up!" Sora ordered as he tried to shake Goofy awake. But Goofy continued to sleep.

"Wake up!" shouted Donald as he jumped on Goofy's stomach. This proved to be more effective.

"Oof!" Goofy went and then he opened his eyes and got up. "Mornin' fellers" said Goofy yawning.

"We have to hurry if we want to get to the tournament on time" Sora explained to Goofy. As soon as Naruto was ready they all ran out the door.

As they made their way towards the arena, the came across the training grounds where they saw two young Genin trying to fight off some Heartless. One was a girl with short hair and lavender-colored eyes with no pupils and the other was a boy with a small dog. The dog was also helping to fight the Heartless. So of course Naruto, Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped into to help. After they all worked together to defeat all the Heartless, Naruto asked, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine" said the boy.

"Y-Yes I-I'm okay" the girl stuttered shyly.

"Hey who are those guys with you?" the boy asked Naruto.

"I'm Sora" Sora introduced himself.

"Donald Duck" said Donald.

"Goofy" said Goofy.

"I'm Kiba" the boy introduced himself, "and this is Akamaru."

Akamaru barked a greeting.

"Hinata" the girl introduced her shyly.

"Are you guys going to the tournament too?" Sora asked them.

"Yeah, our teammate Shino is in" answered Kiba. "We were on our way there when we were attacked by those things."

"Well, how about we all go there together" Sora suggested. So then the group started to heads towards the arena.

On the way Kiba said to Naruto, "Hey, Naruto you're fighting Neji, right?"

"Yeah" said Naruto, who at the time was not willing to admit that he was nervous about the upcoming fight with Neji.

"Who's Neji?" asked Sora.

"He's my cousin" said Hinata.

"So are you going to be rooting for this Neji feller?" Goofy asked Hinata.

"A-Actually I-I'm g-going t-to cheer Naruto on" stutter Hinata as she blushed a little.

"Thanks Hinata" said Naruto smiling.

"Why aren't you rooting for your cousin?" Sora asked Hinata.

Hinata didn't answer and turned her head away from Sora.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" Sora apologized. "What's wrong?" he asked Kiba. "Are she and Neji and not speaking to each other for some reason?"

Then Kiba sighed and explained to them how Hinata and Neji had to fight each other during the preliminary matches and how Neji almost killed Hinata in the fight. Sora couldn't believe his ears. He wondered what kind of person would want to kill a member of their family. From what he heard, he was hoping that Naruto would defeat this Neji guy.

"Ya know, I think that Hinata girl likes Naruto" Goofy said to Donald. Hinata over heard this and began to blush a deep shade of red.

"Hey Hinata are you okay?" asked Naruto. "Your face is all red. Do have a fever or something?"

"No, I-I'm fine" said Hinata as she tried to hide her blush.

"But your face is beet red" said Sora.

Hinata was now at the point where some steam was coming out of her ears.

"Garsh, I think you should see somebody about that" Goofy suggested.

"I'm fine…" she muttered. "Besides we have to hurry to the arena or we're gonna be late." So then the group picked up the pace, hoping to get to the arena in time.

But then they heard what sounded like a boy screaming. They looked in the direction of the scream and saw a young boy running from some Heartless.

"Help me!" the boy cried.

"It's Konohamaru!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Come on, let help him!" Sora said.

So from there Sora struck down Heartless one by one with his keyblade. Goofy bashed a few with his shield. Donald took some out with his magic. Kiba and Akamaru used one of their team techniques to take some out, while Hinata activated her Byakugan and took out a few with her Gentle Fist fighting style. By the time the fight was over Konohamaru was hiding behind a tree shaking.

"It's alright we got 'em all" Sora assured the young boy.

"Are you okay Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru stopped trembling and gave Naruto thumbs up. "I'm okay Boss" he said.

"That's good" said Donald.

"Hey Boss, who are those weird looking guys with you?" asked Konohamaru.

"Weird!" exclaimed Donald who looked like he was on the verge of one of his temper tantrums.

"That's Sora, Donald, and Goofy" Naruto told Konohamaru. "I told you about them, remember?"

"Oh yeah" said Konohamaru. "You showed me some of that cool magic Donald taught you."

"So that stuff that Donald was doing when we fought those heartless is called magic?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, let me show you" said Naruto. "THUNDER!" Then a bolt of lighting came down and struck a nearby tree, knocking it down.

Kiba and Hinata's eyes widened. Naruto grinned a grin that seem to say," am I cool or what?"

"Looks like you got better magic, Naruto" said Sora.

"Er, fellas…" said Goofy. "Don't we need to get to the tournament?"

"Ahhh!" screamed Naruto. "We'll never make it in time!"

"Don't worry Boss. I know a short cut" said Konohamaru. So then Konohamaru led them to a tunnel. "This tunnel will take you there for sure."

"Thanks Konohamaru" said Naruto. Then everyone but Konohamaru entered the tunnel. The tunnel turned out to be slide.

"Woah!" went almost everyone.

"Wwwwaaaaaaaaccccccckkkkk!" (Donald of course.)

At the end of slide everyone was sent flying into the air.

"WWWWWAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" (Donald)

"WOOWOOWHOWHOHEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (Goofy)

They all landed in the water at the bottom of a waterfall.

"That's didn't help!" exclaimed Naruto as they all got out of the water. "We're not even closer to the arena!"

"Watch it!" Donald warned Akamaru as the water the small dog shook off splashed on him.

Then the group saw some firework going off in the distance.

"Looks like it's about to start" said Kiba.

"We'll never make it at this rate!" Naruto cried out.

"Wait, I got an idea" said Sora. Then he summoned Genie.

"Hey Sora!" Genie greeted the keyblade wielder soon after appearing in a puff of blue smoke.

Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba got all wide eyed. "What is that?" asked Naruto.

"This is my friend Genie" Sora introduced the big blue guy.

"So Sora, how to you want me to use my phenomenal cosmic power?" asked Genie.

"Could you zap us over to the arena?" asked Sora.

"No problemo" answered Genie. "Need anything with that?"

"No that's all Genie" said Sora.

"Okay" said Genie a little disappointed that he wasn't summoned to use his powers for anything big. Then he used his magic to take Sora and friends to the arena.

"Thanks Genie" said Sora.

"Don't mention it" said Genie. Then he disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"Cool, I wish I had a genie" said Naruto.

"Did somebody say wish?" they familiar voice ask. Then everyone noticed that Genie came back.

"Genie, do you wanna stay and watch the tournament with us?" asked Sora.

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask?" said Genie. So in a puff of blue smoke genie took on his form with legs and he had an orange cap and a shirt on with the Leaf Village symbol and even one of those foam fingers.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Naruto. "I have to hurry!"

Then Naruto ran into the arena, while everyone else went in to look for good seats.

"'Bout time you got here" Shikamaru said to Naruto. Then Naruto noticed that Sasuke wasn't there yet.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fighting Dosu, and he's not here either" said Shikamaru.

Hinata and Kiba had found seats in another part of the arena. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Genie managed to find Sakura sitting with Ino and Choji and joined them. They all introduced themselves while the Third Hokage made the opening speech for the tournament. "Let the tournament begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the Kingdom Hearts games.

**Chapter 3**

The first round of the tournament was Naruto vs. Neji. As they watched Naruto fight Neji with the aid of his shadow clones Sora, Donald, and Goofy cheered him on. But at one point it seemed like things weren't looking good for Naruto, especially since Neji closed off all Naruto chakra points, cutting him off from his chakra supply.

"Come on Naruto" said Sora. Sakura, Donald, and Goofy looked worried and Genie was biting his nails nervously with the table saw sound effect included. Just when it looked Naruto was finished, he was able to call up his reveres of red chakra, which totally baffled Neji. With the aid the chakra from the Nine-Tailed Fox, Naruto was able to turn the fight around and defeat Neji.

"Alright Naruto!" Sakura cheered. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were jumping literately jumping for joy. Genie in all of his excitement just had to make a big display with his magic. Thanks to Genie, there were fireworks going off and confetti was falling into the arena. Naruto ran thought the battle arena as the confetti fell sending little pink hearts different directions towards the cheering crowd.

"Where is all that confetti coming from?" asked Hokage.

"Is this going to happen at the end of every round?" asked the Kazekage.

After Naruto joined with the other participants who had yet to fight and Neji was taken to get medical treatment for his injuries, with a snap of his finger Genie cleaned up the mess he made with the confetti.

"That was strange" said Hokage.

The Kazekage sweat dropped.

The next match was Kankuro vs. Shino. But for some reason Kankuro forfeit the match.

"What?" asked Donald. Everyone was surprised by Kankuro forfeiting to Shino and wondered why. So then they moved on to the next match, which was Shikamaru vs. Temari.

"I have to fight a girl again" muttered Shikamaru. "This is such a drag…"

Then Naruto came from behind Shikamaru and shouted, "Go get her Shikamaru!" while patting him on the back so hard, causing him to go over the bar and fall into the battle area and landed on his back. Genie then made two other versions of himself and each one held up a score card.

Scores: 6 6 5.9

As the fight between Shikamaru and Temari began Genie asked, "Anyone want popcorn?" as he zapped in one of those popcorn machines one would see in a movie theater. "Me!" Choji exclaimed as soon as he heard the word popcorn. As Genie handed popcorn to Choji, Ino, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sakura, it looked like something was brothering Sakura.

"Hey, why the long face?" Genie asked her while making his face literately long. Then in the next second it returned to its original shape.

"I'm just worried Sasuke" said Sakura. "I wonder why he's so late?"

The last time anyone saw Sasuke was last night at the festival. But it was really unlike him to be late. She began to wonder if they was a chance he might have recently decided to…

But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ino screaming, "GO SHIKAMARU!" This caused him to zap himself a pair of earmuffs. At this point in the battle it looked like that Shikamaru might win.

"Trust me, he's gonna give up" said Choji.

"Why would he give up?" asked Sora.

"How can say that!" shouted Ino. "He's in this to win!"

"Oh, believe me he quit" said Choji. "I know Shikamaru better than anyone."

As they all watched the fight progress, Shikamaru had managed to catch Temari with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. It looked like he would be the victor. But then he raised his hand. Temari in turn did the same. Then Shikamaru declared, "I give up. I'm out of chakra."

"WHAT?!" screamed Ino shaking Choji. Ino's scream made Goofy's ears hurt, which lead him to stick his finger in his ear, hoping that he wouldn't go death.

"Told ya" said Choji.

Naruto then jumped down into the arena to chew Shikamaru out about his giving up the match.

Noticing that Sasuke hadn't showed up yet, the Hokage was about to disqualify him, but the Kazekage convinced him to give Sasuke a little more time. So then he declared that they would give Sasuke 10 more minutes to show up.

Of course the crowd was impatient the whole time. Genie and Donald were playing one of those rock-em', sock-em' robot games. Donald got his butt kicked and threw one of his temper tantrums. Then of course Sora and Goofy had to try and calm him down.

During the wait, Guy and Lee showed up. When they went over to where Sakura and the others were sitting, they noticed Sora, Donald, Goofy and Genie, Guy asked, "Who are these guys? They don't look like that they're from around here."

So then Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Genie introduced themselves. Guy of course introduced himself with his nice guy pose and then he introduced Lee.

"Best introduction, I've ever seen Guy-sensei" said Lee.

Sora noticed that Lee was using a crutch to support himself and that his hand was wrapped in bandages, which made Sora wonder what had happened to Lee to make him like that. But remembering the last time he was here, and what he knew about this world from what Naruto told him, he figured this world was probably every dangerous before the Heartless even appeared here. He couldn't imagine what it's like to live in a world where there's always fighting, even exams that allowed fighting to the death. Before he became the keyblade master, he had lived a peaceful life on his island home. The thoughts of his home made his wonder how all his friends back home were doing. But out of his friends back home, he thought of Kairi the most. He wondered how she was doing. Was she okay? Was she worried about him and Riku?

His thoughts of Kairi were interrupted when Genma announced that there was 10 seconds left for Sasuke to show up and he began count them down, "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…"

Then suddenly in a whirlwind of leafs, Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in the battle arena standing back to back to each other.

"Wow…Whoa" went Donald and Goofy at the entrance that Kakashi and Sasuke made.

"Cool" said Sora.

"Pfff, I could do a better entrance" said Genie pouting. Sora sighed; he knew that in Genie's opinion that nothing could beat magic.

After making sure that Sasuke wasn't disqualified, Kakashi joined Sora and the others in the audience.

"What took you guys so long?" Sora asked Kakashi.

"Sorry, traffic was horrible" said Kakashi.

"That's funny" said Goofy. "There wasn't a lot of traffic on our way here."

"Ignore him, he's always late" said Guy. "That's just the Copy Ninja for you."

"More like Tardy Ninja" said Genie.

Then Guy started to laugh. "Tardy Ninja, that good!" he shouted in between bouts of laughter.

"Who is this?" Kakashi asked Sora.

But of course Genie had to do a display of magic to introduce himself. "The Genie formerly known as Genie of the Lamp. Now just Genie."

"Okay…" said Kakashi blinking and stepping more towards Sora, Donald, and Goofy. _'I think I'll just stay near the more sane people.'_

Then as the match between Sasuke and Gaara was about to start, Naruto and Shikamaru joined up with Sora and the other and Naruto looked panicked about something.

"Kakashi-sensei, you have to stop the match!" Naruto pleaded.

"What?" asked Sakura and Ino.

"Huh? Why?" asked Sora.

"There's something different about this guy!" exclaimed Naruto. "If we don't stop this match, this guy will kill Sasuke!"

Everyone was silent. Sora looked down at the arena to get a look a Gaara. He wondered if that guy was really that dangerous, especially since he looked younger than Sora.

"Don't worry. I think everything will be fine" said Kakashi, cool and calm as always. Then all their eyes turned back to the battle area, where Genma gave the okay for the fight to begin.

About a few minutes into the fight, everyone was surprised by Sasuke's new speed.

_'How did he get so fast?' _thought Sora.

Donald and Goofy were getting dizzy trying to keep up with Sasuke's movement. Then finally Gaara's sand shield couldn't get up with Sasuke either and managed to land some hits on Gaara. Then Gaara completely incased himself in a ball of sand that Sasuke couldn't break through. Sasuke made some distance between him and the ball of sand and began to charge up an attack.

"Is that Lighting magic?" asked Donald.

"Magic?" asked Guy. "No, I think that's Chidori."

Sora then remembered that he saw Kakashi use that technique the last time he was here. Guy turned to Kakashi and asked, "Why would you teach that?"

"You're one to talk" Kakashi pointed out.

_'What are they talking about?' _Sora wondered.

Then Sasuke charged at Gaara with Chidori and managed to break through Gaara's ball of sand. A few seconds after Sasuke landed a hit, everyone could hear Gaara screaming and freaking out. Gaara's screams made Donald and Goofy jump. Then some sort of claw reached out grabbed Sasuke. Sasuke quickly got out of its grip.

_'What was that?' _everyone wondered.

Then there were feathers falling from the air and Sora was beginning to feel a little sleepy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts II. They either belong to Disney, SquareEnix, or Masashi Kishimoto,

**Chapter 4**

Noticing that a genjutsu was being used, Kakashi, Guy, and Sakura quickly used the hands sign needed to keep from falling asleep. But the other all feel asleep. Even Genie was asleep and he even had pajamas on and was holding a teddy bear. Then there was an explosion over where the Hokage and Kazekage were. So Guy and Kakashi began to rush to help but their paths were suddenly blocked by Sand Ninja, Heartless, and Nobodies.

While they were trying to fight off these foes, Kakashi noticed that Temari and Kankuro had taken off with Gaara and that Sasuke fallowed after them. He also noticed that it wasn't the Kazekage with the Hokage it was Orochimaru. But before the ANBU could help the Hokage, the Sound Four put up a deadly barrier. One ANBU who ran into it met a fiery end.

Two Heartless came at Sakura. Just as she shirked and shut her eyes Kakashi took care of the two Heartless. "Sakura" said Kakashi. "I want you to release the Genjutsu on Sora, Donald, Goofy, Naruto, and Shikamaru. I'm sure Naruto will excited, since now you, him, and Shikamaru have an A-rank mission to accomplish and we need Sora, Donald, and Goofy to fight these Heartless and these white and gray creatures."

"Are you coming with us?" asked Sakura.

"No, I have to stay here" said Kakashi. Then Kakashi used a kunai to draw a little blood from his finger and used it as a medium to summon a pug. "Since I can't come with you, Pukkan will be your tracker."

"Our tracker is a puppy" said Sakura.

"Don't call me a cute little puppy" said Pukkan in an offended tone.

'_I didn't say cute…' _thought Sakura.

Then, since Sora was the closest, she woke him up first.

Sora opened his eyes and wondered what was going on. Then a Nobody came at him and Sakura and he quickly fought it off with his keyblade while Sakura woke up Donald and Goofy.

"What's going on?" asked Donald after he woke up.

"Morning already" said Goofy with a yawn. But he was wide awake when he saw all the Heartless, Nobodies, and Sand Ninjas.

"What's going on?" he asked as he bashed a Sand Ninja coming behind him the face thinking that it was a Heartless or Nobody. "Sorry" he apologized to the now out-cold ninja.

So while Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kakashi, and Guy fought off enemies, Sakura woke up Naruto.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked a sleepy Naruto.

"Get down!" Sakura as she pushed Naruto down to her level as a kick from Guy sent a Sand ninja thought the nearby wall. Then Sakura went to wake up Shikamaru, and got angry when she realized that he wasn't under a genjutsu, he was actually asleep. Then Pukkan came up and bit Shikamaru in the ankle.

"AAAHHHH!" he screamed as he tried to shake Pukkan off.

"Why are you sleeping at a time like this?" Sora called over to Shikamaru as he zapped a Sand ninja along with a few Heartless and Nobodies with a thunder spell.

"Cause I didn't want to get involved" said Shikamaru as he pulled Pukkan off his ankle.

Sora shook his head. He wondered if Shikamaru was some sort of coward. Then he turned to Sakura and asked, "Can you wake up Genie?"

"Sure" she said. Then Sakura worked her way thought the chaos of the fighting to wake Genie up while Kakashi tried to explain to Sora the best he could about what was going on.

"Oh, and I was having such a nice dream" said Genie when he woke up. By then Sora was filled in to what was going on. It was decided that Sora would go with Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Pukkan to fallow Sasuke, while Donald and Goofy stay to help Kakashi and Guy.

"Genie, can you help the Hokage?" Sora asked.

"I'm on it!" said Genie. Then he went to work on trying to get the barrier down.

"Good luck you guys!" Sora called out as him, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Pukkan left thought the whole in the wall to pursue Sasuke.

While the battle continued, Genie tried to get thought the barrier and got burned in a cartoony fashion. The ANBU blinked behind their mask as they looked at the burned Genie that had smoke coming from him. Then Genie said, "Kids, never play with deadly barriers…Someone always get hurt."

Kakashi, Guy, Donald, and Goofy had no problems tearing through the enemy ranks. Then they started to work their way over to where the barrier was to help Genie.

From a distance Kabuto along with two cloaked men were watching the events unfold. "This isn't good" he said. "They can't interfere."

"Don't worry" said one of the cloaked men. "We'll take care of it."

Then they transported right in the path of Kakashi, Guy, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sorry, but we can't allow you to interfere" said one of the cloaked men.

"Who are you guys?" asked Kakashi.

Then the cloaked men removed their hoods and turned out to be Luxord and Saix.

"Nobody" said Saix. "Like you will all be soon."

Then they pulled their weapons out ready for battle.

"I'll take the stupid looking one in the green" said Luxord.

"Fine by me" said Saix. Then the fights of Kakashi and Donald vs. Saix and Guy and Goofy vs. Luxord began.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto or any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts II.

**A.N.: **Sorry that it took awhile to update. I was going to put this chapter up before I went on vacation, but I forgot to. Sorry.

**Chapter 5**

While Saix entered his berserker mode, Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan to begin the fight. Saix went all out on Kakashi with his claymore. Kakashi tried to dodge the attacks the best he could. But then Saix landed a hit and from there pummeled Kakashi and sent him flying a short a distance away. Then Donald quickly used a cure spell to heal Kakashi.

"Thanks" Kakashi said to Donald.

Since Kakashi observed Saix's movements with his Sharingan, he got back up and gave Saix a taste of his own medicine. Kakashi also entered a berserker mode and began to pound on Saix, while Donald used his spells for attacks and healing.

_'What is this? How is he able to copy my abilities?' _thought Saix.

Luxord started off his fight by throwing cards at Guy and Goofy. Goofy blocked the card that came at him with his shield. Guy was able to dodge them as he ran towards Luxord. Before Luxord knew it Guy got close enough to him to land a few hits with his skills in Taijutsu. _'He's fast' _thought Luxord. Then Luxord teleported a distance away and sent two large dice rolling towards Goofy and Guy. Guy had managed to jump over the one coming towards him. But Goofy wasn't so lucky. He wasn't able to avoid the large dice and was now lying on the ground seeing stars. "Is it nighttime already?" he asked in a dazed state. After Guy had jumped over the dice that came at him, he landed a flying kick on Luxord. Guy was having no problem landing and hits on Luxord, while Luxord was having trouble keeping up with Guy.

"That's it! I'm tried of playing with you" said Luxord when he finally managed to gain some distance between him and Guy. Then Luxord surrounded himself with large cards. _'What kind of technique is this?' _thought Guy. Then the cards disappeared and Luxord was no where to be seen. _'Where did he go?' _thought Guy as he prepared for whatever attack may come. _'Was that some sort of genjutsu?' _

By then Goofy had come out of his daze and saw that Luxord had appeared behind Guy. "Guy look out!" He called to him. But as soon as Guy turned around, he was turned into a dice.

"Let the good times roll" said Luxord as he kicked the dice down some stairs.

"Hang on Guy!" called Goofy as he chased after the green dice, hoping to get it so that maybe Donald could change him back.

Kakashi and Donald noticed Goofy chasing the dice that was once Guy.

"What happened to Guy?" asked Kakashi. Then he and Donald noticed Saix and Luxord along with a few nobodies were starting to surround them.

"This can't be good" said Donald.

Genie then tried using a sledge hammer to try to break the barrier. But as soon as it hit the barrier, the metal melted and the wooden handle burned to ashes and Genie's hands also go burned. As Genie tried to cool his hands down, the nearby ANBU just looked at him in confusion wondering where he came from and hoped that maybe he could help them get the barrier down in time to help the Hokage.

Meanwhile Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Pukkan, and Sora worked their way through a forest area on the trail of Sasuke. So Shikamaru was amazed that even though Sora wasn't a ninja, he wasn't a ninja having any problems keeping up. They had been following the direction Pukkan's nose had been taking them for some time with no problems. Then the kids heard Pukkan said "Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?" Sora asked the pug.

"We're being followed" said Pukkan. "By 8…no wait 9 ninja."

"Oh that's just great" said Shikamaru. "There's all probably Chunin and Jonin level. We'll be swiped out for sure."

"Hey don't say that!" Sora scolded Shikamaru. "We can get through this if we combine our skills."

"Excuse me" said Shikamaru. "But all we have is a reckless and hyper Genin."

Naruto then gave Shikamaru a death glare.

"A konoichi with no talent." This got Shikamaru a death glare from Sakura.

"Some guy in a weird outfit carrying an over-sized key who isn't even a shinobi." Sora in turn also gave Shikamaru a death glare.

"A mutt" Now it was Pukkan's turn to give the lazy ninja a death glare.

"And me, a shirker who doesn't even want to be involved."

"Come on guys, there has to be a way out of this" said Sora.

"By the looks of things, our best chance is to spring an ambush on out pursuers" said Pukkan.

"How do we do that?" asked Sora.

"Well in order for this to work, one of us will have ambush the enemy and act as a decoy" said Shikamaru.

"Wait, why does it have to be one person?" asked Sora.

"Well, if we all go, there's a chance we'll all be killed" said Shikamaru. "It's for one person to do it, so while he or she keeps the enemy busy, it will the others continue forward and concentrate on completing the mission. But most likely, whoever acts as decoy will die. So who's going to do it?"

Everyone was silent for a few moments, wondering what they are going to do. Sora didn't even want to think that who ever gets left behind would never be seen again.

"Well, it can't be the dog because we need him to track Sasuke" said Shikamaru.

"I'll do it" said Naruto and Sora at the same time.

"No Sora" said Naruto. "Aren't you still looking for that friend of yours? How can you expect to find him if you die here?"

"But-" Sora began to say but was cut off by Shikamaru, "I'll do it."

"Shikamaru" said Sakura in surprise.

"Why not?" asked Shikamaru. "I'm the one who has the best chance of surviving this. Besides, Sora couldn't do it, because in order to pull this off, one needs to know the layout of the land, and Sora's not from around here."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sora asked

"It's the only way" said Shikamaru. "Besides it's better than all of us being wiped out. Now you guys go on ahead, I'll try to buy you as much time as I can."

"Alright, good luck Shikamaru" said Naruto.

So then Naruto, Sora, Sakura, and Pukkan continued on ahead. As they did Sora and Sakura took one last look at Shikamaru and hoped that he would be okay. At the time Sora was beginning to think that maybe Shikamaru was braver than he thought.

On top of Hokage Mountain, Axel watched all the fighting and destruction going on in the village. He figured that where ever there's trouble, that guy who looks like Roxas will show up. The Organization has agreed to help Orochimaru with the invasion, because the more Heartless destroyed will gain them more hearts that get them closer to achieving their Kingdom Hearts. Also they heard that the Leaf Village had many powerful ninja and hoped that maybe some could be turned into powerful Nobodies to help the Organization. All they had to do was make sure that no interfered with the fight between Orochimaru and this Hokage. Axel wanted to look for Roxas, but he was stuck looking for any new Nobodies to recruit into the Organization. He found one so far, He had short blue hair and had this look on his face like he was always tired and just seemed to stare at the destruction like it was bothering him.

"Hey Hex, are you coming or not?" Axel asked, not really happy that he had to baby-sit the new guy.

"Yeah sure" said Hex, a little distracted. As he followed Axel and looked around the village he couldn't help but think, _'I don't know why, but something doesn't feel right about this.'_

**A.N.: **In case anyone is wonder, yes, Hex is an OC, and according to Wikipedia a claymore is what Saix's weapon is called. Sorry that Saix's fight didn't have a lot of description, I don't remember what techniques he used when you fight him in KH2, and I would have to start a new game to get to that point again, and it would take me a while to get back to that point, especially since I have other games I need to finish playing, AMVs to make (If you want to check want to check out my AMVs, there's a link to my Youtube account on my profile.) books and manga to read, anime to watch, and plus I have a summer job that I work in the evenings. I tried Wikipedia, but it wasn't much help. If anyone remembers what some of his attacks are like let me know. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto or the characters of Kingdom Hearts II.

**Chapter 6**

"It looks like those ninja that were following us are off our trail" said Pukkan.

_'It looks like Shikamaru did it' _thought Sora. _'I just hope he's okay…'_

"I think we're getting closer to Sasuke" said Pukkan. "There's also someone else with him. I thinking he's fighting who ever it is right now. I all smell some else there, but who ever it is, isn't moving. Wait, I smell two others fighting, we should go around that area nor get involved. Remember our objective is to catch up with Sasuke."

_'I hope Sasuke is alright' _thought Sakura.

Then some flying Heartless and Nobodies appeared from small shrouds of darkness that came out of no where. "Oh great…" said Pukkan.

"Don't worry, I think we can take them" said Sora.

"Oh by the way I don't have any fighting abilities" said Pukkan.

"Oh great…" said Sora, Naruto, and Sakura. To Sora it was kind of weird to see a summon that had no uses for combat. All of Sora's summons had some use for combat, whether it be for attacking or healing. But from the looks of it, Pukkan main job was tracking. So Sora figured they would have to protect Pukkan in other to keep track Sasuke.

Sora stayed close to Pukkan and used Thunder spells to take out the Heartless and Nobodies while Sakura threw her kunai knifes at them and Naruto used thunder and fire magic that he learned from Donald. After all the Heartless and Nobodies were wiped out. Sora used ether on both him and Naruto, and then used a cure spell to treat his, Naruto's, and Sakura's injuries. Then they continued on their way to towards Sasuke.

Meanwhile Sasuke was fighting with Gaara. Sasuke knew he had to finish it quickly because he was running out of chakra. By then Gaara was half way in his demon form, which Sasuke wasn't willing to admit was freaking him out. Sasuke knew the only way to finish was to use Chidori. But could he pull off with so little chakra? He decided to take risk. He tried to charge up a Chidori, but no lighting-like chakra appeared, and then he collapsed from lack of chakra.

"You're finished!" shouted Gaara. Naruto, Sakura, Sora, and Pukkan showed up just as Gaara's demon arm raced towards Sasuke. Sakura then quickly jumped in with kunai in hand to protect Sasuke.

"Sakura, no!" Naruto shouted. Then Gaara's demon arm struck Sakura and slammed her against a tree, pinning her there and knocking her unconscious.

"Sakura!" shouted Sora. Then Sora quickly summoned Stitch. When Stitch appeared he jumped on Sora and licked him face like a dog happy to see its owner.

"Stitch, help Sakura!" Sora said to the little blue alien experiment as soon as he got him off. Stitch them pull out his small blaster guns and began shooting at the demon claw that had turned into thick sand, keeping Sakura pinned to the tree, while Sora used a healing spell on Sasuke, then he used another ether.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Naruto, as soon as we free Sakura, I want you and Sora to take her some place safe, while I finish this."

"No way, I'm not leaving!" Naruto protested.

"Uh, guys I hate to interrupt but…" Sora said as he pointed to Gaara, who was starting to look more like his demon form. Then he used one of his claws to bat Stitch away before the little alien could free Sakura.

"Stitch!" shouted Sora.

"Nega a la squeezta" Stitch cursed in his alien language. With that the other figured that they had to defeat Gaara in order to save Sakura.

But meanwhile, since Sora had forgotten that he could have only one summon out at a time, Genie ended having to disappear while he was still trying to figure out how to get through the barrier. "I'm sorry guys" Genie said as he disappeared knowing he couldn't stay there any longer. The nearby ANBU were just confused by Genie's appearance, trying to help, and disappearing. But it didn't matter any way, since they were also still trying to figure out how to get through the barrier without getting killed.

Axel and Hex had recently arrived in that area, Axel could see that the ANBU couldn't get past the barrier. So he knew that they wouldn't have to worry about anyone interfering with the battle going on within the barrier, which was the agreement they made with Orochimaru, if allowed the use of the Heartless. Then an the area of the stadium, Axel noticed some hearts float into the air disappear, adding to the collection that Xemnas said would help them achieve their Kingdom Hearts. But at the moment Axel could care less about that. All he wanted was to see Roxas again. Then he noticed pillars of blue flames in the area of the stadium, followed by more hearts floating into the air. _'Looks like Saix is having some fun' _Axel thought. He figured if Saix was going was going all out, the keyblade barer must not be over there, since they had orders not to harm, for he was needed for their plans. Axel decided that since he had nothing to do, he might as well try to find out where Roxas is. He figured if there was trouble then Roxas shouldn't be too far away.

But then he wondered what he was going to do with the new guy, Hex. He knew he couldn't leave him alone, since he always seemed to stare off into space whenever they spotted destruction being done on the village. Axel looked over at Hex, and saw him staring into space again, and he was looking towards the battle going on in the stadium.

"Yo Hex!" Axel called out while he snapped his fingers in front of Hex's face.

"Huh?" responded Hex.

"You were staring again" said Axel.

"Sorry" Hex apologized.

"Why do you keep doing that?" asked Axel.

"I don't why, but this place seems similar to me" said Hex. "For some reason all this damage we're doing doesn't feel right."

"Well, you're gonna have to get over it, because we have a job to do" said Axel. "Come on; let's go find the keyblade bearer."

"Why?" asked Hex.

"To make sure he's still in one piece" said Axel, figuring that that would be a good excuse. "Didn't Xemnas explain everything to you?"

"Yeah" answered Hex.

"Then come on" said Axel. So then the two took off in search of the keyblade bearer.

Meanwhile Saix's attack had wiped out most of the Heartless in the process of injuring Kakashi and Donald. Donald quickly cast a cure spell and used ether. But then they noticed that Luxord sent a large dice rolling towards them. Kakashi grabbed Donald and jumped out of the way. The dice destroyed a few of the weaker Heartless and Nobodies.

Goofy finally caught up with the dice that was once Guy. Then he noticed that that Donald and Kakashi were having some trouble. He quickly put Guy down on one the empty seats of the stadium. Then he ran towards the battle. "Hang on fellers, I'm comin'" Goofy called out. As Goofy ran, he saw leaf village ninja from another part of the stadium showed up to join the battle. It was Kurenai. She quickly used a Genjutsu on the remaining Heartless and Nobodies. With they were distorted by the Genjutsu, Kakashi and Donald both used thunder magic to wipe them out.

"What did that woman do?" asked Luxord.

"Thanks Kurenai" said Kakashi. "Where's Asuma?"

"He had to take of something. He said he would be back soon" said Kurenai. "Where's Guy?"

"Right here" said Goofy holding the dice.

Kurenai's eyes widened. "How did that happen?" she asked.

"It was him" said Donald pointing at Luxord.

Then Asuma showed up and asked, "What did I miss?"

"Where were you?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh, I had to make sure one of my students was okay, and he's fine" answered Asuma. "Hey, where's Guy?"

"Right here" said Goofy, holding up the dice.

"How did that…" said an Asuma who was so shocked that his cigarette fell out of his mouth.

Before any one could answer, they were all once again surrounded by Heartless.

"You should really pay more attention" said Saix.

"Looks like we still have a lot work to do" said Kakashi.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the rights to Naruto or any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts II.

**Chapter 7**

"Naruto, Sora, I want you guys to save Sakura then get out here" said Sasuke. "I'll fight this guy. I don't want to see any more of my friends die."

Having been to this world before, Sora could only guess where Sasuke was coming from. From the last time he was here and what was currently going on, he learned that this was pretty dangerous world. From what he had seen and heard so far, he figured it was a common thing in this world for someone to lose a friend or loved one in battle. He couldn't imagine living in a world that was like that all the time. These thoughts made Sora miss all of his old friends. But now was not the time for reminiscing. Sora vowed that he would help his new friends here save their home, especially since he knew what it was like to lose one's home. But he was fortunate to get it back. He knew if they lost, then this world would be lost to darkness forever. He also vowed that he would defeat Organization XIII, find Riku, and return home to Kairi and all their other friends.

"No way are we leaving you to fight alone" Sora said to Sasuke.

"Yeah" agreed Naruto. "Besides, your chakra's probably not fully restored yet. But I swear that I will save Sakura"  
"Alright, I have a plan" said Sora. "Sasuke you help Stitch to try to get Sakura free, while Naruto and I keep this guy busy."

"What are you talking about over there?!" Gaara, who was almost completely in his demon form shouted. "If you're not going to fight me, then I will kill this girl!" Then the claw of sand that held Sakura to the tree pressed hard against her.

"Sakura!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke didn't like the idea of being left out of the fight, but he wanted to save Sakura too, and he knew he didn't have enough chakra yet to use Chidori again. He had used up his limit for the day, and knew that he had no choice but to go along with Sora's plan.

"Alright, let's do this" said Sasuke.

"Stitch, help Sasuke try to free Sakura" Sora said to the little blue alien experiment.

"Okie-Dokie" replied Stitch. Then scampered off to help Sasuke.

As Sasuke and made their way over to Sakura, Gaara stretched out a demon arm in other to stop them.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" called out Naruto while began whacking at the demon arm with his keyblade.

"Back off you pest!" Gaara shouted as he smacked Sora so hard he sent him flying to tree.

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto and his shadow clones pummeled the demon Gaara, sending him into the air and falling back to the ground so hard, it called what felt like a small earthquake in the area.

"Do you think that got him?" Sora asked Naruto as he rubbed his aching head.

They looked over to see that so far, Stitch and Sasuke had had no luck freeing Sakura, who had been unconscious ever since she slammed against the tree. Sasuke had tried punching at the sand claw, but that didn't work. Stitch had tried hitting it and shooting it with his little laser blast guns didn't work. At the moment Sasuke wished that he knew some water jutsu, thinking that might help. But he didn't know any. So then he wondered if any of the spells that Donald showed him once before would help any. But none of the spells he knew were water spells. Then he wondered if maybe the ice spell would work.

"Blizzard!" he called out as he aimed the spell at the sand claw. The spell made the claw holding Sakura to freeze. Then Stitch punched the ice with his super strength to shatter it. Sasuke held out his arms to catch Sakura.

"Alright" said Sora, once Sakura was safe. Naruto breezed a sigh of release, but he couldn't help but feel jealous of Sasuke, getting to hold Sakura in his arms like that.

But their moment of relief was cut short when they heard Gaara shout, "You think can you can defeat me that easily?! I'll kill all of you!"

They all stared in shock as they watch Gaara grew to gargantuan size right before their eyes. Sora had faced large opponents before but…whoa! The full demon form of Gaara was larger than any Heartless or Nobodies he fought before. He just hoped they had enough strength to defeat this thing.

Yugao, a member of the ANBU with long purple hair, was preparing for battle with the other ANBU. Now that all the civilians had been taken to a safe place, it was their time to help in the battle of against the enemy. As far as they knew, their enemies were ninja from the Sand Village, these creatures called Heartless, which they had learned about from Kakashi when he returned from that C-rank mission him and his genin team were on, and these strange white and gray creatures that they knew nothing about. But even as she prepared for battle, her mind was on Hayate, her lover who had been missing for sometime, and most presumed that he was dead and it was most likely that the enemy had something to do with his disappearance. But if he was dead, then she vowed that she would avenge his death.

"Come on, we have to go now" said one of the other ANBU interrupting Yugao's thoughts.

"Right" she said she put her mask on.

Axel and Hex had been wondering around the village for sometime, and still saw no sign of the keyblade barer. _'Where could Roxas be?' _he wondered. Axel couldn't believe that with all the Heartless and Nobodies running around he couldn't find him any where. _'Where haven't I looked yet?' _he wondered. He thought he had checked the whole village, so maybe there was a chance that Roxas could be in the forest area.

As Axel and Hex made their way towards the forest area, Axel could feel that he was getting close to Roxas. But then when they came across a group of ANBU fight hordes of Heartless, Nobodies, and Sand ninja, it made Hex stop in his track again. Axel noticed that Hex stopped again. "Hex, this is getting really annoying" said Axel.

But Hex didn't reply back. Then Axel noticed that he seemed to be looking at the one ANBU with long purple hair.

"She seems familiar somehow…" Hex said in a low voice. "It feels like I've seen her somewhere before, but I don't know who she is."

_'Was the person he used to be before from this world?' _thought Axel. _'If that's true, then this place must be giving him feeling of déjà vu, which is why he keeps stopping like that.'_

"I don't know why but I want to help her" said Hex.

"What?" said Axel in surprise?

"Something tells me I should help her" said Hex.

"Why?" asked Axel

"For some reason, she it feels like she's important even though I don't know who she is" said Hex.

"But we don't have time for this!" argued Axel.

"You know, some of the others told me that the keyblade barer was once a member of the Organization named Roxas, and mentioned that he was important to you. That must be why you're looking for him."

Axel opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He was shocked. Apparently, Hex wasn't as naïve as he seemed to be.

"Look Axel" continued Hex. "I don't think aiding in the destruction of this village is right. I'm going to help them, no matter what anyone says and I don't care what happens to me. You do what ever you think you should do." Then Hex went to go help the group of ANBU in battle.

_'Wow, for a being that doesn't have a heart, he acts like he has one' _thought Axel. So then Axel continued on this way to reach for Roxas.

As the ANBU used their katanas to strike down the swarms of Heartless and Nobodies, they were surprised when a cloaked figure show up and pulled out two blue swords with green hilts. Then he spun around to form a whirlwind that sucked in the surrounding Heartless and Nobodies and obliterated them.

The ANBU wondered who this mysterious cloaked figure that came to their aid was. Yugao looked at the mysterious man in shock. But no one could see the look on her face because of her ANBU mask.

"H-Hayate, is that you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Aeris Leonheart: **Hey Axel, could you say the disclaimer for me?

**Axel: **Do I have to? I'm kind of busy. Can't you get someone else to do it?

**Aeris: **Please, I'll tell you where Roxas is?

**Axel: **Okay, Aeris Leonheart does not own Naruto or any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts II. There, I said it. Now will you tell me where Roxas is?

**Aeris: **Who?

**Axel: **Don't play dumb with me!

**Aeris: **Smoke Bomb no Jutsu! (Disappears in a puff of smoke.)

**Axel: **Grr, I hate that girl! Wait a minute, was that even a real jutsu she used?

**Chapter 8**

"No, you must be mistaking me for someone else" Hex said To Yugao. "My name is Hex."

Yugao had to admit that this man did look a lot like Hayate. The only differences were that he had blue hair instead of brown and he wasn't coughing a lot. So figure that this man in the black cloak can't be Hayate. She couldn't help but feel kind of disappointed that Hayate had not returned to her.

"Where are you from Hex?" one of the other ANBU asked the human like Nobody. _'But he does look a lot like Hayate' _the other ANBU. They figured Hex wasn't an enemy using a transformation jutsu, since he really wasn't trying to pretend to be Hayate.

"I honesty don't know where I'm from" answered Hex.

"Why did you help us?" asked another ANBU.

"I don't know" said Hex. "Something inside me told me I had to." Then he turned to Yugao and said, "For some reason you seem similar to me. Even thought I don't know who you are."

_'Maybe he is Hayate' _thought Yugao. _'Maybe he has amnesia. But how does that explain why his hair color is different and why he isn't coughing anymore? But he said I seem familiar to him. Hmm I wonder if I…' _Then Yugao removed her ANBU mask and said to Hex, "My name is Yugao"

"What are you thinking revealing yourself?!" shouted one of the other ANBU.

"Yugao?" said Hex, feeling like he had heard that name somewhere before. Even her face seemed familiar. He wondered how someone he never met could feel so familiar to him.

But his thoughts were interrupted when another ANBU announced that more enemies were coming. Yugao put her mask back on. Then Hex and ANBU charged into battle against a new horde of Heartless and Nobodies.

Kurenai used her genjutsu abilities to confuse the horde of Heartless and Nobodies surrounding herself, Asuma, Kakashi, Donald, and Goofy. Since the Heartless and Nobodies didn't know how to combat genjutsu, they were trapped in an illusion, making them easy targets. Kakashi and Donald swiped out as many as they could with thunder and ice magic. While Asuma took some out one by one with his trench knifes. Goofy used his Goofy Tornado attack to take out the rest of them.

Saix and Luxord wondered what those powers she used on Heartless and Nobodies were. So they decided that they should take Kurenai out first.

Luxord then got behind Kurenai. "Watch out Kurenai!" Asuma called out to her. Kurenai was quick enough to react and used a genjutsu on Luxord. The next thing Luxord knew, he was dice. "What the…" He wondered how he could have been turned into a dice. But little did he know that he really wasn't a dice.

"Luxord, what's the matter with you" Saix called out to the gambler. But Luxord did not respond. He was trapped in Kurenai's genjutsu.

Kakashi and Asuma concreted on attacking Saix, so he couldn't go to Luxord's aid.

With Luxord was stuck in a Genjutsu where he was a dice being kicked, around Donald and Goofy used the opportunity to attack. Donald hit him with a fire spell, and Goofy bashed him with his shield, and he managed to land enough hits on Luxord to weaken him. Kurenai then had to release Luxord from the genjutsu, because it was taking up a lot of her chakra to hold him in it, and there was still another Organization XIII member to worry about.

Saix could now see that he and Luxord were out matched, and before this the members of the Organization had agreed that none of them were willing to die for Orochimaru's cause. As for Luxord, as he came to his senses, he felt sore all over.

"Luxord, I think it's time for us to take out leave" said Saix.

"I agree" said Luxord. Then the two of them disappeared in shrouds of Darkness. A few seconds after the disappeared, Guy who had been a dice for some time returned to his normal self. "What just happened?" Guy asked in confusion.

_'For some reason, I liked him better as a dice' _thought Kakashi. They group looked around and could not see any more enemies.

"Looks like that's all of them" said Kurenai.

"For now anyway" said Kakashi.

"Come on, let's go find Sora" Donald said to Goofy.

"Alright let's go" said Goofy. Then he and Donald headed of the arena exit.

"We take of everything here!" Kakashi called to them.

"Okay, we'll see you later fellers!" Goofy called back. Kurenai then cleared her throat. "And Ma'am" Goofy added.

"Sasuke, take Sakura somewhere safe" Sora called to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and carried off Sakura looking for a safe place to put her, for he intended to come back and help.

Then Naruto bit the tip of his thumb to get a little and he made hand signs and shouted out, "Summoning jutsu!" Then a small orange toad appeared in a puff of smoke.

"What?!" exclaimed Naruto. "Where's the Chief Toad?!"

"I don't know" said the little orange toad and then it introduced itself, "The name's Gamakichi."

Sora blinked. He always thought that summoning was easy, but he figured it must be a lot harder in this world. Though honestly his first thought was how could anyone screw up a summon?

"You can at least can help us fight this thing right?" Naruto asked Gamakichi as he pointed at the giant demon that Gaara had turned into.

"Now way!" exclaimed Gamakichi.

Then Gaara sent a blast of sand in the direction of Gamakichi and Naruto. Naruto quickly grabbed the small toad and took the blow of the attack.

"Naruto!" Sora shouted.

"Don't worry, I'm okay!" Naruto replied back. Then Sora cast a cure spell on Naruto.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Gamakichi asked Naruto.

"Why you…" Naruto said to the little toad in a very irritated tone. But he was interrupted when Sora shouted, "Naruto, look out!" But it was too late; Gaara's sand was up to Naruto's ankle was working its way up his body. Then Gamakichi jumped over to where Pukkun and Stitch were.

"Nega" said Stitch.

"What he's say?" Gamakichi asked Pukkun.

"I have no idea" answered Pukkan.

Naruto struggled to get free from the sand, but no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't get free. As Sora prepared to cast a spell to help Naruto, one's of Gaara hit him from behind and sent him flying into a tree. Sora hit the tree so hard, he was seeing stars. Then Naruto was completely engulfed by the sand.

"This isn't good" Pukkan.

"Nala Squeeseta" said Stitch.

"In English please" said Gamakichi.

"This is not good" said Stitch.

"You're finished!" said the demon Gaara. "Sand Coffin!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto or any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts II. But at least I own Hex.

**Chapter 9**

"Sand Coffin!"

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Just as the sand was about to crush Naruto, the sand coffin burst and Naruto was standing on top of the chief toad, Gamabunta.

Sora, who had just come out of his daze, looked up at the giant toad in awe, and then noticed that Naruto was standing on top of Gamabunta back.

Stitch said something in his alien language as he pointed at Gamabunta.

"What?" asked Pukkun.

"Big frog" said Stitch.

"What do you want now?" the chief toad asked Naruto. Just then Gamakichi jumped on top of Naruto's head.

"Hiya Pops!" said Gamakichi.

"What, you two are father and son!" exclaimed Naruto. Just then Sora had managed to climb unto Gamabunta back. "What's going on, Naruto?" he asked.

"What?! Who else would dare climb on my back?!" shouted Gamabunta.

"That would be my friend Sora" said Naruto. "But that's not important. We need you to help us fight this guy" he added as he pointed to the giant demon that Gaara had transformed into.

"Why should I?" asked Gamabunta. Both Naruto and Sora anime fell down.

"Oh come on!" shouted Naruto. "I agreed to be your subordinate! Isn't a chief supposed to help their subordinates?"

Sora had to admit the conversation going on between Naruto and Gamabunta was kind of weird. Mainly because Sora had never met a summon that wasn't willing to help on the spot. He also found it kind of weird that the person who does the summoning had to be the subordinate.

"But we haven't made it official yet" said Gamabunta. "We even hadn't had a drink together."

"But I'm not even twenty yet!" Naruto protested.

"Come on Pops, this guy helped me" Gamakichi said to his father referring to Naruto.

"Oh really" said Gamabunta.

"The guy was picking on me" said Gamakichi pointing to the giant demon.

"Really, I guess I'll help you boys" said Gamabunta.

Just then Sasuke returned after finding a safe place to put Sakura. When he saw the giant and toad, he wondered what the heck was going on.

Meanwhile, the real Gaara's upper body was sticking out of the head of the demon. Gaara began to make hand signs.

"This isn't good" said Gamabunta.

"What's he doing?" asked Sora.

"That demon there is the Shukaku" said Gamabunta. "It must reside in that boy, and if that boy falls asleep Shukaku will take over. It looks like he's using a jutsu to fall asleep."

Then Gaara fell asleep, awakening the Shukaku. "Finally!" shouted Shukaku. "Now it's time for me to have some fun!"

"Now what do we do?" asked Sora.

"We need to wake that boy up" said Gamabunta. "Since he just fell asleep, one hit should do it. First we need to get close enough." Then Gamabunta pulled out his sword. "Hang on boys; this is going to be a bumpy ride."

After the horde of Heartless and Nobodies had been defeated, Hex turned to Yugao, and said, "You know I've been thinking, you thought I was Hayate, so I think Hayate may have been the person I used to be."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yugao.

"I'm a Nobody" said Hex.

"How can you be nobody?" asked on of the other ANBU.

"It means that I had a heart once, but it's gone now…forever" said Hex. "So in other words, Hayate is gone forever. All that's left of him is an empty shell."

"Okay, I'm confused" said one of the other ANBU.

"Well, you see" said Hex. "When someone loses his or her heart, they become a heartless, and the body left behind becomes a Nobody, and I heard what form they take on determines how strong that person's heart is."

"Are you saying those creatures we're fighting were once human?" asked Yugao.

"Not all pf them" said Hex. "I heard some of the Heartless were artificially made, which is probably why there are more Heartless than Nobodies."

"Okay" said Yugao. "So then you were once Hayate, is there any way to bring him back?"

"As far as I know…no" said Hex. Then from out of nowhere, a shield hit Hex in the back of the head.

"Hex!" Yugao cried out in concern.

"You got him!" Donald said excitedly to Goofy.

"Who are you?" Yugao asked them, ready to pull out her katana if necessary, while Hex rubbed his aching head.

"I'm Goofy and this is Donald" goofy introduced them.

"Um, Goofy I don't think she knows we're friendly" Donald said to Goofy.

"Would you two happen to be the companions of the keyblade bearer?" Hex asked them.

"Would wants to know?" Donald responded.

"Keyblade bearer?" said a couple of the ANBU in confusion.

"Do you know where he is? Axel is looking for him" said Hex.

"We wouldn't tell you, even if we knew where Sora was" said Goofy. Donald then smacked his forehead.

"Never mind then" said Hex. "Why don't you two just get out of here?"

"But, aren't you with Organization XIII?" asked Goofy.

"I used to be, but not anymore" said Hex. "Also, maybe I should thank you for hitting me in the head." Donald and Goofy looked and were very confused by Hex's statement. "It helped me remember something that I had possibly blocked out of my mind" continued Hex. "The night my heart was taken. The experience was so awful, that I blocked it out of my mind. When I first became a Nobody, I was lost and confused. Then Organization took me in, and told me that I should forget about my old life, which I did for a while. But now I remember everything. The reason this invasion is happening is because I wasn't able to escape and warn everyone. I wasn't strong enough to fight the darkness."

Then in the distance another swarm of Heartless coming their way. "It just never ends" said one of the male ANBU.

"You two should get out of here" Hex said to Donald and Goofy.

"Hey, we should help them fight" protested Donald.

"I don't think we'll need your help" said Hex. "Besides, you should probably look for your friend."

"But-"Donald and Goofy began to say, but Hex cut them off. "Don't worry; I think I know something that may help this village." Then he used his powers to transport Donald and Goofy back to the arena.

"Guess we have to start all over" said Goofy, as Donald mumbled and looked on he was on the verge of one of his temper tantrums.

Meanwhile as the swarm of Heartless charged towards Hex and the group of ANBU Hex said, "This where I make up for running away."

**A.N.: **Sorry for the wait, I had some writer's block. Anyway in other news, I think I might wrap this up in a chapter or two. Also I think I might do a little more work on my Beast Wars parody.


End file.
